mcbadlandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Arondas
Arondas currently has more followers than any other religion making it the largest and strongest faith in the world. The religion is so strong that one nation (Tori) has revoked its king and queen and the heads of church now rule. Origins In the beginning there was The Great One. A being of infinite power, strength, and life. Though he was not without fault. The Great One felt. He felt loneliness, anger, depression. He had no companion, nor anything to admire. So out of boredom, he walked. For eons and eons he walked the eternal and empty cosmos. He walked so much that his robes would wear down and tear. From the shreds of his robes came creation. Galaxies, Universes, Dimensions. And with the first of these, there came The Darkness. Intangible, small, and weak. It existed only to grow and thrive. The strength of The Great One overpowered The Darkness’s presence. The Darkness would cease to exist if it came too close, but The Darkness was attracted to The Great One's power. And so The Darkness followed him. Eventually The Darkness learned to consume, and it ate creation, and grew from it's vast feasts. The Darkness would come to consume enough to match The Great One, but it preferred to stay hidden and eat. The Great One continued to sulk around the cosmos, and The Darkness continued to feed. Finally, after eons of feasting on creation, The Darkness, in it's gluttonous state, revealed himself to The Great One. The Darkness had become larger than The Great One, so large that he filled up the eternal cosmos. The Great One was overjoyed that he finally had a companion, but The Darkness wanted only to consume more. The Great One tried to talk, but The Darkness rejected his words, choosing to remain silent. This sent The Great One into a great depression. The only being he could communicate with would not accept his companionship. So for the first time in eternity, The Great One stopped walking, and he sat, then he laid down and remained quiet. The Darkness in his hunger took this chance. He surrounded The Great One and consumed the energy that radiated off of The Great One’s being. However this did not satisfy The Darkness. The Darkness desired to consume more, so The Darkness spoke to The Great One. He whispered. Words of pain and deceit into The Great One’s mind. The Darkness hoped to weaken and possibly destroy The Great One to consume his smaller fragments… and he succeeded. The Great One in his depression ended his existence in a large burst of light. The Darkness was drooling at the prospect of having his meal, but… before he could see the fragments, the light pierced him. The Darkness felt pain for the first time, as the light continuously broke his being. These rays of light stayed in The Darkness’s inky hide becoming the stars, and the damage to his being sent The Darkness into a deep slumber. Nobody knows when he will awaken, but The Darkness will come back with an empty stomach, and a large appetite. From the death of The Great One, came the Lesser Gods, who melded The Great One’s body into the creation we exist in today. The Lesser Gods The Lesser gods have always existed. They were parts of The Great One. They were not his body though. They were his thoughts, his feelings, his mind. And when The Great One died, they were set free from their prison, and they were able to do what The Great One did not. Create intentionally. From the head of the Great One came 8 Lesser Gods Faulk From The Great One's emotions of Love came Faulk. Faulk is the Head Deity of the Lesser Gods, he is the Wisest and most Fair. When the Lesser Gods created the universe, Faulk made Sound, and taught the inhabitants Law and Speech. Faulk is the God of Order and Governance. He insures that the Universe is stable and that Everything has a place and purpose. Aegis From The Great One's "Awe" came the Aegis. Aegis is the mistress of Faulk. When the Lesser Gods created the universe, Aegis gave life to it's objects. However, when Faulk found out, he forced her to put a limit on life. Certain objects must not have life, and no life can go on forever. From Faulk's orders, Aegis reluctantly created Death. She took pity on her creation, and so made a realm for it. A place where the essence of life may live on in paradise, after it has left the material object. Aegis is the Goddess of Life, Death, and Divine Reward. Due to this, the mortals have also assigned her as the Goddes of War. Pf'tae From The Great One's "Aggressiveness" came Pf'tae. When the Lesser Gods created the universe, Pf'tae warmed it with Fire. Pf'tae doesn't always get along with the other Lesser Gods. Her rash and bold declarations have lead to conflicts in the past. She has dedicated herself as the most beautiful of Goddesses, and upon the universes creation decided was was pretty and what was ugly. Decisions that have stuck with mankind. Her claims of beauty are further validated by the fact that she was the first of the Goddesses to be married. A fact that has also lead her to declare herself the Goddess of Marriage. Pf'tae is the Goddess of Fire, Marriage, and Beauty. Though due to her quick and impatient nature mortals have sought her guidance in quests, and look to her for fast easy solutions. Pf'tor From The Great One's "Optimism" came Pf'tor When the Lesser Gods created the universe, Pf'tor invented earth. Rock, dirt, sand, and mud are all the creation of Pf'tor. He is happily married to Pf'tae. His personality and manner complements Pf'tae, where she is hotheaded and quick, Pf'tor is level and calm. Though his wife dictates what is a good marriage, Pf'tor knows that there is more to life with another than just the marriage alone, and so he has become the God of Home and Health. He helps those who have become sick, and those whose luck is against them. Pf'tor is the God of Earth, Home, and Health. Due to his kind nature the mortals have also named him a God of Honesty and Forgiveness. Shael From The Great One's "Submission" came Shael When the Lesser Gods created the uinverse, she created a place for the Gods. She worked hard to create a unique and personal dimension for each of the Gods to rest in. However, when Llyr and Aegis created the vessels for life, Shael became fascinated with plants. She finished work on the realms for the Gods and quickly turned to her new passion. She was allowed by Aegis to create more plants, and so Shael did. Shael gave plants powers and properties. Shael created the rose, and from this love was born. The rose is a special plant for it instilled within animals love. Shael is the Goddess of Plants, Dimensions, and Love. Wroen From The Great One's "Remorse" came Wroen Wroen is unlike the others. A solitary and lonesome deity. When The Great One was tormented by The Darkness he felt Remorse more than any other emotion, and as such Wroen was affected greatly by The Darkness. Unlike the other Lesser Gods Wroen has part of The Darkness within it. The Darkness is wound within his being. Wroen is the only thing that is the combined existence of both Original Beings. Because The Darkness is part of him, Wroen has uncontrollable desires. His design forces him to inflict pain, and cause disaster. These actions bring him no pleasure though, it is simply the actions that occur when The Great One's being comes close to the presence of The Darkness. Even when near the other Lesser Gods. Wroen is an unfortunate being. Because of his status he refused to create anything for the universe. Instead he created a realm for himself. A place whereas he could not harm the rest of creation. Unfortunately Faulk had other plans. When Aegis created her realm of reward, Faulk refused it to exist without an opposite. So he assigned Wroen's realm to be it's counter balance. Now souls that Aegis finds un-fit for her Heaven are sent to Wroen. Where they are forced into constant agony by the presence of The Darkness. Va'n From The Great One's "Contempt" came Va'n When the Lesser Gods created the universe, Va'n would not be beat. He toiled harder than any of the other Lesser Gods, and created more than the others. He created both Light and Air. Released into the vast cosmos. When Aegis created life, Va'n gave them gifts. He taught them of barter and trade. He showed them craftsmanship and how to manipulate the world around them. Though he did not show them how to manipulate his creations. Va'n is the God of Skies, Light, and Trades Llyr From The Great One's "Disapproval" came Llyr When the Lesser Gods created the Universe Llyr soothed it with water. Llyr felt close to life, so much so that she ingrained her creation into it. Aegis and Llyr together created the vessels that would hold life, and was given the chance by Aegis to be the Gaurdian of Life. To monitor the passing of souls, and to keep the mortal realm in order. Llyr gladly accepted. Until the day her ties to life would get the best of her. She committed Treachery amongst the Lesser Gods. To repent for her wrong doings she offered her veins as tribute. The other Lesser Gods removed them and stowed them away, and in so doing the world's rivers dried up, it's streams stopped, and Llyr would never feel again. Not the prick of a needle, nor the warmth of compassion. Immune to pain, immune to emotion, Llyr would dedicate herself to meditation. Seeking wisdom through thought. She no longer commune's with the other Lesser Gods, but she can still be found in the mortal realm, helping those who seek knowledge and divinity, regardless of purpose or intent. Llyr is the Goddess of Water, Intelligence, Insight, and Judgement The Ancients The Lesser Gods had used the blood and tissues of The Great One to build a new glorious universe, and of all creation they had crafted our Earth to be it's Gem. It is here the Lesser Gods decided to store the pieces of The Great One they had not used in the rest of creation. Because the Ancients were not used in the rest of creation they had each a unique property that no other part of creation had, and they gladly instilled Humanity with their properties. Together they made Humanity more than just apes, they made us human. The Tree The Tree was The Great One's heart. Such a vital and honored part of the body was set atop the highest pedestal. A great mountain in Tori, where it stood proud for hundreds of years, until it took the form of an immense tree. The tree represented prosperity. It instelled witin mankind a sense of growth. That we can and will become more than what we are. We do not just survive, but thrive. This is the greatest of the Human traits and should be respected and admired. For without Prosperity there is no civilization. The Webmaster The Webmaster came from the left palm of The Great One. His webs were strong enough to bind the gods. A wise and understanding spirit he knew what was right and what was wrong. The Webmaster was assigned by the gods to prevent creation from tearing apart, and so he wandered the cosmos, sewing up portals, and tears in time and space. He prevented Creation from being destroyed by the Darkness's energies. Until one day a portal opened. A portal so powerful, that it threatened to destroy the gods themselves. The Webmaster was asked by the gods to dedicate his immortal life to guarding the portal and preventing anything from coming out. So the Webmaster obeyed. He knew his existence was worth the continuation of creation. Though the Webmaster had no direct contact with mankind, without his service, man would no exist. So it is from him that we learn Protection. We protect what we love so that it may continue. For it is noble to die for a cause, but it is human to live for one The Curator Oh great and wise Curator. The empty stomach of The Great One. You held within your walls all knowledge from past to future. You are the library of legends. One who flies above our heads, and makes us think. You have given Humanity one of our most revered traits. The ability to Think. The ability to Learn. It is you who instilled within man not only Intelligence, but also Wisdom. From you mankind gained the ability to teach, and to learn. These traits are so ingrained within our nature that we often foret that it is not within other forms of creation. Plants, rocks, nor stars learn, but you have given us this gift, and for it we praise you. The King The King of the Giants. You are the only ancient who is also the enemy of man. You enslaved us. You enthralled us... and yet you instilled within us a sense of Tradition. You gave us a sense of the past. We are not human if we forget from where we came, and though the Curator gave us history, you gave it meaning. Without Tradition we would so easily forget our past, and our ancestors... but without you we might look forward more than back. You are the Right Kneed of The Great One, and the crutch of mankind The Liar The Liar, The Deceiver. You were born from The Great One's tongue. Your inky black mists spread wide across the land. You consume entire villages like the Darkness consumed entire universes. For hundreds of years we believed you were our enemy. We tried to craft weapons of light, with the purity of silver and gold, but not even the sharpest sword can pierce mist. Because we could not fight you we fled you. Whole towns abandoned when your presence showed. Then you came in the night. Disguised by shadows, you consumed your first town. However when morning came, you did not leave. Your presence still over that town. B dusk the nextday you had left. News spread like wildfire when people emerged from the town you had covered, unscathed and unwounded. They brought with them words, but not just words. Words with order and time. Poems. Then the next town was consumed. They emerged again, moving their feet in fanciful patterns, wearing masks and colorful suits. They were pretending to be birds and lords. It delighted us to watch them and their plots. Soon we all awaited the Liar's presence, and soon mankind was instilled with it's last trait. For the Liar gave us Acting and Art, Writing and Reading, Singing and Symphony. The Liar gave us Creativity. Though we are entertained, we must remember that they are nothing more than lies.